


Sing Me A Lullaby

by ArwenaminMaeleth



Category: Brave (2012), Disney - All Media Types, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenaminMaeleth/pseuds/ArwenaminMaeleth
Summary: This is based off of a prompt from Tumblr. I can't remember it word for word but here it is;Edana Leòideach soothes the woodland realm and it's king with a lullaby from her homeland.This is loosely based off of the Disney film, Brave. The lullaby within is from that film.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The lullaby is written in Gaelic. I could not find a translation of the lyrics but if you want to hear the song then please search 'Noble Maiden Fair' in YouTube.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as it is my first little fic involving the Tolkien world and the members of the Hobbit films.

After the chaos had subsided and the Dwarves were allowed to join the  
elves for supper, instead of being couped up in the cells, Edana could  
only hope that the company would behave themselves. She really  
couldn't handle any more embarrassment such as the behaviour that  
unfurled during their time spent with Lord Elrond in Rivendel.  
Fortunately, and to her surprise, they all sat quietly at the table.  
Thankfully the halfling had come to her aid in reminding the men that  
they were no longer around the table at Bag End, but dining with the  
king of the Woodland Realm, Thranduil; who despite his dislike towards  
the Dwarvish kind offered them food and shelter. Albeit he did capture  
them first, but in his defence they were trespassing on on his lands.

Thorin grunted with obvious dislike at having to mind his manners  
before the Elves, but for Edana he would spare her the shame, for she  
was the only woman amongst them. It would be unfair of him to let her  
experience such madness all of the time. He then laughed to himself as  
he noted himself referring to the lass as a lady for she had yet to  
demonstrate such behaviour befitting that status. Maybe it was the  
fact that she had spent too much time in their company that had ruined  
any chance of that or her fiery aura that did not make room for grace  
and elegance.

Breaking herself off a little of the Elven bread placed before her she  
examined the produce before taking a bite. It was different than what  
she was used to, but after a few reluctant swallows she found it to be  
not all that bad. So much could be said for the boys as they looked to  
the greenery upon their plates with faces like disappointed children.  
She even noticed Bofur lifting up a leaf in hope that underneath a  
piece of meat would be hiding. Much to his despair he found only more  
green. Before he could say anything as she expected him to do she gave  
him a kick under the table as a reminder of their other guests.

Wincing from the sudden attack, Bofur grumbled and tore a great piece  
out of the leaf on his plate in comical defeat. His actions brought  
Edana to let out a laugh. Her laugh, melodious as it was, broke the  
silence in the room in turn attracting the attention of the Elven  
king.

Thranduil looked to the other end of the table at the fiery, red  
haired maiden. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the woman as he  
had never met such a specimen of a female before. She was neither  
Dwarf nor Elf which led him to believe she was a human. This made her  
that little bit more likeable to him as he favoured humans over  
Dwarves but only a little, for he found men to be too rash and greedy,  
although less greedy than Dwarves. To be fair, it didn't take much for  
Thranduil to dislike anybody other than his own kin.

He took a moment to admire her form for as before said he was not  
familiar with a woman of fuller figure. Elven women were mostly tall  
and lean in their figures, delicate and elegant whereas Edana embodied  
curves, a fuller breast and a shorter frame. Shorter than that of an  
Elf, but she was still a head or so taller than her Dwarf friends and  
almost double the height of the Hobbit, Bilbo. What fascinated him  
most was the flaming red curls that was her hair. Although it was  
slightly unkempt compared to the straight silver strands of his own,  
it suited her well; The curls gently nestled themselves to rest upon  
her shoulders, complimenting and framing her youthfully rounded face.

Lifting the goblet to his lips, he tore his gaze away from the maiden  
and continued with his meal and wine making sure the Dwarves kept to  
their word and behaved themselves. Just as he turned away, Thorin  
looked to the Mirkwood royal, briefly catching him admiring Edana. He  
was sure that he caught the kind smirking slightly as he looked over  
their friend. To be fair, he couldn't blame the Elf as she was a fine  
sight and an even better friend to laugh and enjoy a conversation with  
but beyond that he felt nothing in the sense of romance for Edana.

After the food had been cleared away, the company had been offered  
chambers for the evening, suggesting that they rest. Edana looked to  
her leader in hope that he would accept for she needed the rest. She  
may have been built of tougher stuff then the sprites of the Woodland  
realm but she was never one to turn down a comfy bed and time to  
sleep. Looking around at his men and of course Edana, Thorin turned to  
Thranduil and kindly accepted his offer.

"Very well, see to it that you all get some rest." He gently bowed his  
head before turning to one of the guards speaking quietly in Elvish.  
No doubt it was to make sure that the guard was doubled so that no one  
left the halls without him knowing and also to make sure they bathed.  
In turn they were all showed to their rooms, all but Thorin of whom  
Thranduil wished to speak to so the Dwarf king stayed behind.

Edana thanked the she-Elf that showed her to her room. The Elf  
politely nodded and reminded her that should she need anything to just  
call. She was also given permission to wander the halls should she  
feel up to it although the elf did stress that she bathe and change  
first. The lass felt she should take offence due to the urging of a  
bath from the Elf but upon smelling herself, lifting her arm and  
sniffing her garment she wholeheartedly agreed. After travelling for  
some time with a bunch of manly men she sometimes forgot about herself  
and the need for a wash every once in a while. Embracing the  
opportunity, she gladly stripped of her dirtied attire and dipped in  
to the pure waters of a bath filled with the scent of lavender and  
rose oils.

Finally clean and resembling a lady once again, Edana dressed in a  
gown that was kindly provided for her, laid out on the bed. Lifting  
the sleeve of the gown and feeling the material of it between her  
gently calloused fingers she admired the softness of the finery. The  
gown was a deep blue-green colour with golden detailing at the bottom  
of the skirt and the hems of the sleeves. Pulling the dress over her  
head, she pulled it down and adjusted it so that it would fit. Luckily  
it fit her perfectly, her curves accentuated in the right places and  
her modesty kept in tact with a simple v neckline adorned with golden  
lace up detailing, a white panel of silk underneath to cover her  
chest. The gown rested gently just off her shoulder, exposing the top  
of her shoulders and lengthening her neck. All in all the gown in  
shape, fit, and colour brought out the ocean hues of her eyes and the  
fiery curls of her hair against the porcelain tint of her skin.

"Well, m'eudail don't ye look bonnie?" Edana admired herself in the  
mirror, reciting her mother's words of endearment whenever she would  
doll up instead of running around like a young laddie. She smiled at  
the memory as she tucked a curl behind her ear in a vain attempt to  
tame the fire but it was no use. If she really wanted to, she could be  
a true lady but her hair would always betray her with a mind of its  
own.

Satisfied with herself she put on the shoes provided for her that  
happily complimented her gown and left her chamber. She gladly took up  
the offer of a chance to wander the halls of the Woodland realm. She  
had never seen an Elven home before let alone a palace and after  
hearing many stories of their grandeur and natural beauty she simply  
couldn't pass it up.

As she navigated the vast halls, she admired the wood carvings that  
adorned the walls and the masts of beautifully carved wood that  
climbed up as high as she could bend her head back to look up. Running  
her finger over some of the detail she was reminded of the furniture  
of home, especially her grandmother's chair. She remembered sitting  
with her beloved nana, in her lap as she rocked gently in her chair,  
telling her stories of the races of middle earth. The chair was  
engraved with designs that told stories of their own, the story of  
their past and her ancestors.

Tracing the curve of the design Edana then noticed the music playing  
throughout the halls. It was simple but beautiful at the same time.  
The gentle notes of the flutes and harps swirled around her bringing  
her closer to the memory of home. The tune even reminded her of a  
lullaby her mother would sing to her whenever she felt scared or lost.

Humming along to the tune she closed her eyes, her body beginning to  
sway gently to the music. Before she knew it she got carried away with  
the moment and began to sing her mother's lullaby.

"I suspect a quest is at hand." Thranduil stated as he circled the  
Dwarf that stood in the centre of his throne room.

"That you are correct, what of it?" Thorin gave his usual sass of a  
reply, not liking how the Elf was delving in to his business. He  
folded his arms across his chest and awaited an answer filled with  
more attitude from the Elven king but it never came. He looked up at  
the Elf and noticed he had stopped completely in his tracks.

"Thran-" he began only to be silenced by the royal who held up his  
hand. Thorin did not like it one bit but before he could begin to  
argue he then heard the sound of someone singing echoing through the  
Woodland halls.

A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth  
Mise ri d' thaobh, Ó mhaighdean bhàn

The beautiful notes of a female voice floated through the halls,  
sending chills down the spines of all who listened. The two kings  
looked to each other and wondered where or mostly who it was coming  
from. Listening carefully, Thorin recognised the language in which the  
song was being sung.

Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic  
Do thìr, dìleas fhéin

Thranduil had never heard such words before. The words held the beauty  
of Sindarin but with the slight soundings of Khuzdul, the language  
spoken by Thorin and his kin. He had no idea as to what this maiden  
was saying but he knew that it was beautiful and endearing  
nevertheless. Using his defined senses he found where the song was  
coming from and followed it. Not wanting to miss out, Thorin followed  
suit, following the Elven king towards the voice.

A ghrian a's a gheakach, stiùir sin  
Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir

Upon reaching their destination, Thorin noticed it was Edana who was  
gracing the halls with her lullaby. He leaned against the wall beside  
him, arms folded over his chest once again as he watched her swaying  
gently to the music whilst admiring the woodwork. He had seen her like  
this before and although he could not shake the thought of her as one  
of the company he did enjoy hearing her sing. It made him think of  
home and also of the stories she would tell them about her home in the  
highlands.

Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg  
Mhaighdean uasal bhàn

Thorin looked to the Elven king and shook his head. The Elf had been  
completely taken by the maiden singing in the halls. Her lullaby had  
soothed his tired soul and opened him up to emotions he had forgotten  
how to feel. Seeing that he was smitten with Edana, although reluctant  
Thorin couldn't help but urge Thranduil forward. Using the opportunity  
provided by Edana to escape the king, Thorin retreated to his  
chambers.

As the song came to an end, Edana continued to hum to herself not  
noticing the King of Mirkwood standing behind her. Finally she stopped  
and decided to return to her chamber as she felt a sudden heaviness  
come over her. She turned to leave only to be stopped by the taller  
frame of the someone in her way.

Looking up to see who she had been so careless to walk into, she  
immediately bowed her head upon noticing it was Thranduil.

"Forgive me, my Lord." She continued to bow her head until she was  
sure it was enough to show her respects to the man standing before  
her, but he seemed to forget all propriety as he stood gazing upon her  
still. Edana hesitantly lifted her head confused as to why the King  
had not yet said anything. She was met with a glistening gaze that  
matched her own as he bent his head low to look in to her eyes. His  
hand reached up slowly to caress her cheek, a move she was not  
expecting.

"My Lord?" She dared to question him, a little scared to say the  
least, as she had heard about the king and his quick tempered  
tendencies when questioned but instead she was met again with awe.

Thranduil was endeared by her address to him as her Lord although it  
was not him, but Thorin she should address as such. Even more so he  
was captured by the beauty of her and the words that came from her  
lips previously in song.

"Those words you sang were so beautiful." His tone was hushed as if  
anything louder would break the magic that now surrounded them.

Edana blushed a furious red that almost matched her hair at the kings  
kindness. Once she realised he was not about to get angry with her for  
disturbing the peace, she allowed herself to embrace the beauty of the  
man before her.

Leaning in to his welcomed hand she revelled in the warmth that came  
from his touch. It was her own little way of thanking him.

From that moment onwards Edana was welcome to grace the halls of the  
Woodland realm whenever it took her fancy. If anything, Thranduil was  
reluctant to let her leave. He even managed to have Thorin persuade  
her to stay, much to the disappointment of the rest of the company as  
they prepared to leave and continue on their journey towards the  
lonely mountain. They were going to miss their fiery lass who was now  
smitten and ensnared by the love of the Elven king.

"Edana Leòideach, Melamin?" Thranduil sang to her in pleading tones  
after they watched the company leave the halls, but not without tears  
from both parties, Edana not Thranduil for deep down he was glad to  
see them gone. Although, thanks to Edana, his dislike for the Dwarves  
had lessened just a little bit.

"Hmm," Edana turned to the king who was giving her a generous dose of  
a pleading gaze.

"Sing for me?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed, playful pushing at him to which he  
reacted by pulling her close, wrapping her up in his arms. Her head  
resting on his chest she sighed happily and obliged the ever impatient  
king, embracing the halls with her lullaby once again.


End file.
